Tamera Yuki
Tamera Yuki is a Wind Mage, a member of the guild 'Fairy Tail'. Appearence http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_DragneelTamera is a short and curvy girl, she has long black hair that sits just above her waist in length and she usually keeps her hair straight but at times she curls it. Tamera starts off with a light tone of skin but her skin tone gradually darkens after she joins Fairy Tail. She has dark blue eyes that lighten when she is in a really good mood. Most days Tamera wears an aqua head band and a pink necklace with a peace symbol on it, but when she is lounging around the guild she wears her usual pink diagonal cut singlet and a pink bow around her waist to hold up her short denim skirt. She wears knee length, black boots and white socks that reach the middle of her thigh. Her Fairy Tail symbol is baby blue that is situated on the top left of her stomach. Personality What she says, isn't always what she means. If she's sad, she'll hide it. Though she is usually a happy person, but sometimes if something reminds her of her past or more especially her childhood friend who passed, she would get sad. Tamera is childish, (though not as much as Natsu) but she usually agrees to Natsu's 'idiotic' ideas. Tamera has a small intention span and would change the subject suddenly. She is easily fascinated. Tamera is a bubbly person and easy to get along with, but sometimes is too trusting. She would trust strangers and it sometimes gets her in trouble. History Tamera was born into a small town called 'Clover'. She does not remember her Mother because she 'died' when she was young. Tamera was then raised by her Father and his multiple wives, but she practically took care of herself; due to a bad relationship with her father. She does not understand why her Father dislikes her, he would abuse her and leave for days at a time, it was like he held something against her. Because of this, Tamera does not believe his words and has a hope that maybe her mother was still alive. Eventually at the age of 10 she meets a boy named Eiji; He's the town Elder's grandson. As they got close, Eiji found out about her Father and insisted she move away and live with his family. At first she declines but not long after, her Father suddenly leaves with his newest wife and unlike the other times, he took all of his stuff with him. He called her hurtful names and blamed her for things that no 10 year old would understand and finally left. He never returned for her and so she lived with Eiji, his 12 older brother Akira and their parents. Akira and Eiji's father was once a mage in a guild, so he taught Tamera most of her skills and they were how she found out about Fairy Tail guild. She had collected the old 'Sorcerer Weekly' issues and read them in hope of one day being able to be on the cover like Mirajane and maybe meet Lucy. She knew that they would return one day; they were too great and they are her hope to join a guild where everyone loved each over as Nakama. She later found out that her admiration for her friend Eiji was growing into more of a crush, she thought that he'd love her one day, but soon after Tamera's 16th Birthday; Eiji got extremely sick and died suddenly. Tamera had never experienced that pain before and ran from the town who had given her too many bad memories. Soon enough when she learns that Fairy Tail's members that disappeared had returned, she decided to leave her home behind and join Fairy Tail. Magic and Abilities Wind Magic Wind Magic (風魔法''((Kaze Mahō'') Wind Magic is Tamera's only magic. This elemental Magic allows its users to control wind and manipulate it. Many of its spells are based on shaping wind into shapes and storms. The users can also cover themselves in torrents of wind to protect themselves from enemy attacks. *'Manipulation'- This is Tamera's first learnt and most perfected spell, she is able to create wind shapes of whatever comes to mind. *'Wind Wall'- Creates a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. *'Flight'- Tamera's Wind Magic allowes herself to life herself high up in the air, in order to move around freely and evade attacks. Tamera hasn't quite perfercted this spell yet and isn't able to lift herself up in the air for a long amount of minutes. Relaitionships [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Sting_Eucliffe Sting Eucliffe;] Her first crush since her childhood friend, though she'd never admit it. At first she finds him kinda scary (due his cold behavior) but not after getting to know him. Tamera usually counterattacks Sting's arrogance because it's what she dislikes most about him. They usually argue, but always protects each other when needed. Due to her childhood friends' death and her Father's constant cheating on woman, it makes Tamera insecure with Sting and she would fret when he was gone longer than expected, though this annoys Sting, he learns to convince her that he's too strong to be killed so easily like her friend and he is not the same man as her Father. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_Dragneel Natsu Dragnee'''l;] The boy who reminds her of her childhood friend, she finds strength when he's fighting along side her. She usually agrees to his silly antics, and looks up to him as a big brother. 'Gray Fullbuster; '''At first she distances herself from him, due to Juvia's jealousy. However over time, she grows closer to him and eventually he becomes one her closest friends. 'Lucy Heartfillia; Her best friend and the person she trusts most, like Lucy Tamera likes to read and they are often talking about their favorite novels. Tamera knew by her profile on Sorcerer Weekly, that her and Lucy would be the best of friends. Loke; The only flirt she likes to associate with, she did not trust Loke at first, but with Lucy's convincing and Loke protecting her, she soon grew to trust him. His flirting barely works but enjoys it when she's down. Erza Scarlet; Erza becomes like Tamera's older sister, she becomes very protective of Tamera and usually threatens anyone who seems to annoy or harm her. Just like everyone else, Tamera can be scared of her though. Levy Mcgarden; Tamera's second closest friend, they usually stand up for each when one is being hindered by being referred to as short. Their love of books is what formed their friendship. Juvia Lockser; They are pretty close friends, after hearing about Juvia's past, she likes to see Juvia's smile. Tamera usually comes up with ideas for Juvia to confess to Gray, though due to Gray's obliviousness they never work. Laxus Dreyar; These two are pretty good friends, but he likes to tease Tamera and he always infuriates her. Quotes "I'm Tamera Yuki and um… I'd like to join Fairy Tail." To Natsu Dragneel. "Don't worry, I'm okay... really." To Lucy Heartfillia. "Well… I've known of Fairy Tail practically my whole life, you're well known in my home. I made a promise to someone that I'd live my dream and when… things changed at home, I decided to join Fairy Tail once everyone was back together. Luckily for me, you guys came back not long after everything back home got crazy." To "Yeah… What a rude guy. A real gentleman helps the girl up and picks the stuff she drops for her!" To Lucy Heartfillia (about Sting) "Laxus; once a bastard always a bastard." To Laxus Dreyar. "You know what? I say Feathers or Fudge when I want to say the 'F' word; it usually lightens the mood." To random enemy. "I won't runaway Natsu, you both can't even stand and besides you're someone I wish to protect." To Natsu Dragneel. "I can do this; you take Lucy and Sting and find everyone. Do me a favor though… Keep Sting outta trouble. You know how he can be… oh and one more thing, make sure everyone knows that they are my precious Nakama and that I will always love them…" To Natsu Dragneel. "Because I'd rather my body be broken... than my heart"- To Sting Eucliffe. Trivia *Tamera loves anything sweet, nothing is ever so sweet that she can't eat it. *Her favorite food is Chiken Teriyaki Sushi Rolls. *Tamera only acts violently towards Sting because he is the only person who infuriates her to that extent. *She is sometimes very clumsy. *Tamera can't function in the mornings without a hot caffine drink. Category:Characters